camp_animagifandomcom-20200214-history
Canine Cabin
The Canine Cabin is cabin 1 of the 13 cabins at Camp Animagi, and is made up of many different species of canines, such as any type of house dog, wolf, or fox. History Long ago, when the camp first opened up, the first chosen leader of the Canine Cabin was a girl named Lillian Luis, who's Animagi was a German Shepard. She was one of the first campers in the beginning of the camp, and thought of Camp Animagi as a great place for children to come and find their animagi. Lillian enjoyed all her time spent at Camp, and believed that this place was where she was meant to be. But over time, Lillian began developing feelings for the leader of the Feline Cabin, Charles Rollen. But as she developed these feelings, she also felt upset about them, fore they could never end up together, her being a Canine and him a Feline, which have always been enemies. Over time, after the feelings settled, and she knew the truth, Lillian had realized, that Charles himself, had estabalished feelings for her too. After both had reconized the feelings they had for each other, they became closer, and would sneek away when others weren't looking, and would reminence with each other when they snuck away for periods of time. After months of hiding their love, they went to the leader of the camp, Adamra Bullar, to find her blessing of their marriage. At the sight of the bizzare couple's love, Adamra went into shock, and shunned the couple for being together, fore it was forbidden. The couple soon became depressed, knowing they would never be able to become life long mates. Over time, the couple's love died, and they both grew apart. It soon came time for both to leave camp, fore they had both reached the prohibited age to longer need to attend the camp. Before their last day at camp, Lillian knew there was something she had to do. During her last night in her cabin, Lillian wrote a letter to her mate, saying that her love never died, and she would never forget the time they spent together, but before she could deliver the lettter to Charles, she had a strange intuition to hide the note somewhere inside the Canine Cabin, and did so. Later that night, Lillian took form of her Animagi, and went for a walk through the woods, trying to clear her mind and decide what to do with her life after she left camp. She decided to walk of the trail, curious of what else was in the woods off the trail. But, unfortantely, Lillian was lost due to her curiousity, and could no longer find her way back to camp. She was frightened, and started panicking. Lillian sat there, still in the form of her Animagi, and howled in hope someone might hear her and rescue her from the dark, deep forest. Lillian her a snap of sticks behind her and turned around her, and saw a large, shadow of a mountain lion, a new she was in trouble, and turned to run, but it was too late. The giant mountain lion lunged forward and landed on top of Lillian. She struggled to escape, but it was no use. The mountain lion was 3 times her size, and had it's mark on it's pray, and was not going to give up. Lillian Luis died that night, along with her love for Charles, and the secret of what that letter said to her mate. Because of Lillian's death, and her strong intuition to hide the letter in the Canine Cabin, made a difference. Due to it all, the moment of her death, caused a strong curse to be cast over the cabin, which made any Canine Animagi to enter, during the night time, can hear Lillian's last howl before she passed away, that only a Canine Animagi hear. Description The Canine Cabin is like every other cabin, but aquires carvings of a dog on the door with a wooden wolf head carving that is over the door. Inside the cabin, there are a series of bunkbeds (there is a basement beneath the cabin that is much larger than the upstairs, that also requires a series of bunkbeds). Upstairs, on the walls are many dog print carvings on the walls and the floor. There are many pictures of dogs, wolves and foxes on the walls, all of which in the basement of the cabin also. Known Occupants * Dalaney Nut, Wolf (Cabin Leader) * James Smith, Coyote Cabin Items * Spiked collars to help in battle Abilites * Their abilites as canines vary on what kind of dog they are. * Their human abilites are highted senses, as dogs have many advanced senses also. Past leaders Trivia *The Canine Cabin consists of 2 floors, the main floor and the basement. *Over the years, the campers in the Canine Cabin were usually refered to as the "happy campers", for being one of the most playful and eventful cabins in camp.